Greatest Day
by ThorneofAcre
Summary: It is not everyday in Nick's life that Renard decides to surprise him.


A/N: So this came to me when I was thinking about how hot it would be to have Nick kneeling in front of Renard. Then I started to think up reasons he would do that. This was the tamest one so I decided to write it. :P  
>Also was listening to greatest Day by Take That while writing this. On a loop. It's still stuck in my head. : Anyway, listen to it, great song. :)

* * *

><p>The large brightly lit hall, populated heavily with elegantly dressed people, both wesen and humans, resounding with the murmur of conversation, lilt of laughter and tinkling of glasses, was exactly to Renard's tastes. The regal drapings and the adorned chairs in the middle of the room made it sufficiently resemble a throne room; and the laughter and lightings gave it colour, not like the cold, bleak chambers of days past.<p>

Renard took in the scene before him with not a little trepidation, before giving a barely perceptible nod to the conductor who immediately directed the orchestra into playing the opening notes, effectually silencing the room.

He stepped forward, the crowd parting and two servants immediately unrolled the red carpet in front of him, dividing the hall, leading right up to the throne. He walked forward, held raised high, nodding to the bowing men and curtseying ladies. As he stepped onto the platform and turned, the music died down.

Looking at all his subjects, his people, his family gathered there, looking up to him with pride and respect in their eyes, he wondered if the evenings events would change their opinion of him. There were some he knew who would object, though he hoped none would dare to do so openly. Renard would deal with them when the time comes.

Renard gave another slight nod, and music sounded through the hall once more as the doors were thrown open to reveal Nick.

As the man walked forward, Renard could not help appreciate his success at hiding the nervousness he was sure Nick was feeling. He walked confidently, steps unhesitant and firm, held raised, a magnificent sight, in Renard's opinion, to behold. Of course the pitch black, Italian suit Renard had had custom made for him, did add to the appeal. Broad shoulders accentuated, coat hugging his sturdy frame, tapering down to his waist, and crisp, creased pants… Renard had difficulty believing such grace could be contained in a single man.

Of course he himself looked glorious; Nick had made sure of that: rejecting suit after suit, tie after tie, until Renard was dressed completely to his tastes. The occasion also warranted the use of the actual crown which had collected dust in his drawer for years, and brow adorned with the thin, yet regal band of gold, Renard did look fit to be king.

Nick reached the platform, but stopped a few feet from it, looking at Renard with a faint smile on his face. Renard knew the man could tell that he was nervous, though it must be lost to him as to why.

Nick had no idea what Renard really intended to do.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to my dwellings, and thank you for bearing witness to the event which is to take place today." Renard spoke, his voice, unshaking and easy, needing no microphone to be heard in the quietness of the large room.

"For three centuries now, I have served as your regnant and king, ruling over you justly and fairly, preventing chaos and war, and maintaining peace and harmony in all of my terrain. Today we are gathered here to elect a leader who is to take my place, my territory in case of my absence or demise. I have chosen Nick Burkhadt to be my successor. " Renard paused, looking at every face in the room, "If there is any objection, let it now be heard."

Two minutes passed. Silence. No one came forward, demanding Renard explain himself. No one started a fight or tried to cause confusion. Several hundred faces looked back at him and though some had doubtful expressions on their face, Renard was at once gratified and proud to see that none of his people defied him.

"Good. Let the coronation commence."

Renard smiled as the music started again and a servant bearing a crown on a cushion stated walking forward.

Usually the successor of a Regnant, and especially one as old as him, was strictly his wife or his son. Wife, only in name and as a sake of formality, expected to obey every wish of her husband; and son, though having substantial power still subjecting to his father till he lived.

The man reached the platform and stood a few feet from Nick who after swallowing once, went down fluidly onto one knee, graceful and elegant.

Nick could neither take the place of the wife: Renard didn't want his submission and Nick was the last person who would follow anyone blindly, not even his beloved and esteemed captain; nor could he in any possible definition of the word, be Renard's son.

"I, Nick Burkhadt, descendants of the Grimm, sear my loyalty to you as my regnant and king, and take an oath to obey you till the day I die."

No, that sounded wrong. That wasn't Nick. This was an adherence to tradition and rules making itself known. Nick was no subservient subject.

He was Renard's equal in every way: what he lacked in experience, he made up in adaptability and a quickness and eagerness in learn; what he lacked in shrewdness, he made up in uncompromised morality and nobleness. His place was not behind Renard, nor in front of him, kneeling. He deserved to be at Renard's side, his partner in every possible interpretation of the word.

Nick's back was straight, one hand resting on his knee and the other, Renard noted with a bemused smirk, resting on his heart. Traditionally, his right hand should have been outstretched towards Renard's feet.

So Nick was making his, subtle yet definitive improvisations. Well, Renard was always one to return a favour.

Renard stepped down from the platform, throwing tradition to the wind.

"Do you, Nick Burkhadt, promise to stand by me, and assist me in maintaining peace and harmony in my land?" Renard spoke, heart beating wildly.

These had not been the words they had discussed nor practiced together.

He could see the surprise etched on Nick's face, as he took in the meaning behind them. Then after a second: "I do."

Renard nodded, holding out a hand, which Nick took instinctually. Neither a wife, nor a son, could stand in their king's presence without him first being seated.

He pulled the younger man up to his feet, and letting go of his hand, reached for the crown which the servant was offering.

"Then I offer you equal right over the title of regnant and king of Oregon, with all the powers and respect the office commands, at your disposal." Renard said, placing the crown, similar to the one on his head, on the young man's head.

Nick had a dazed expression on his face, as he looked up at him, as if trying to comprehend what Renard had just done. Renard held out a hand again, leading the man up on the platform and turning him to face the crowd.

"My friends, Nick Burkhadt had to this day, served you all as diligently and dutifully as I have. Today I charge you all to offer him your loyalty as you had offered it to me, to embrace and accept him as your leader as your forefathers had embraced and accepted me." Renard paused as a gentle murmur of conversation broke out throughout the hall. "Though both myself and Regnant Burkhadt will answer any query and placate any doubts that you may entertain, any threat or objection to Regnant Burkhadt would be treated as one to the throne, and I will deal with it accordingly." His voice had grown hard by the end of this statement, causing the murmurs to reside, eyes boring into every face in the room.

Renard waited with bated breathe. This was the time his people's loyalty to him and trust in his judgement would be tested. His heart swelled with pride and affection when no voice was raised and no one stepped forward in opposition.

"Now, if Regnant Burkhadt would like to say a few words…?" Renard said after a minute of silence, looking sideways at Nick. He knew Nick had prepared a short speech on his insistence, but Renard was giving him the choice of not delivering it if he was not collected enough to do so.

But Nick it seemed had gotten over his surprise and confidently smiled at him, nodding his acquiescence. Renard took a step back as Nick turned towards the crowd.

"Good evening everyone." Nick started, and then paused to clear his throat. "I was born and raised up in Portland, and from ever since I remember, it has been my home." His voice, starting out weak, grew both in strength and confidence.

"When a few years ago I discovered my Grimm heritage, I vowed to be just and liberal in my actions. For years, I have strived to rectify the bad name our kind had given itself, bringing only the astray to justice and maintaining order in the country."

Renard was pleasantly surprised. Nick had pestered him until he had literally written the whole speech for him and Renard did not recall any such personal statements as these. Nick had probably sensed that he needed to say more than just mere words of formality. It seemed the Grimm was learning even as he spoke.

Nick had paused to look down at his hands before he continued. "It is not only a pleasure to be accepted as your leader and king, but also extremely gratifying. It is my sincerest hope that I always remain deserving of the trust and loyalty that you have shown tonight." He smiled and bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement of the applause that broke out. Renard couldn't help the extremely undignified grin which broke out on his face at the response. He had prepared for everything: having guards placed on every entrance and even mingling in the guests to stop any threat in time. The most he had hoped for was an evening without any bloodshed. But it seemed that his Nick was too adorable for anyone to object to, the people loved him.

Nick glanced at him, face displaying the euphoric happiness that Renard felt. He turned back towards the people, who had grown quite once more. "Now, enough of all this talking." Nick's voice had resumed its usual playfulness. "What say you all to dinner?"

Laughter and conversation broke out throughout the hall at this remark and the side doors opened to admit scores of servants bearing dishes and dishes of delicacies that Renard had had prepared. As the crowd got busy with eating, both the men took their seats, side by side.

"Is there anything else planned for tonight, or was it just declaring us practically married that you had intended to surprise me with?" Nick's solemn tone and frown were rendered useless to have any effect on the captain they were intended at, by the flushed colour in his cheek and the arch look in his eye.

"Well, I did arrange for a surrogate mother who would bear our baby."

Renard grinned as Nick punched him in the shoulder.

"What if someone had revolted against having a grimm as their ruler?" Nick asked after a few moments of silently observing the people eating and talking in front of them.

"I had taken precautions against that." Renard replied, tone low.

"You suspected there would be foul play, and yet you did this?" Nick's incredulous tone made Renard look at him curiously. He seemed frustrated. "What was the need of declaring it in front of everyone? What of something had happened to…?" Nick's voice trailed off, eyes anxious.

Renard placed a hand over where Nick's was resting on the armrest of his chair. "There was a need to declare it to the world, as you say." He took his hand in his own and brought it to his lips to place a tender kiss.

"I wanted everyone to know that you are my equal, not my subordinate."

His other hand went up to cup the younger man's cheek. "Besides nothing did happen, so calm down and enjoy the party." He smiled at him reassuringly, and sighed in relief as an answering, though somewhat tentative smile graced his partner's face too, making his heart ache.

Really, Renard did not deserve such exquisiteness, such elegance, such _perfection_, as Nick at all. But fortunately, Nick had accepted him, and Renard was now his.

They were now bonded together not only as partners or mates, Grimm and regnant, but as bearers of the crown. The whole world together cannot separate them now, and they wouldn't be separated from each other for the whole world.

They were together, two pieces of the same puzzle, fitting together, two sides of the same coin, separate yet equal, complimenting each other. Completing each other. Perfection.

* * *

><p>Yup, so that's that. It's just a quick one shot, and I wasn't even going to post it originally. Would still love you endlessly if you decide to review and tell me what you think. :)<br>~Thorne of Acre.


End file.
